monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Barioth (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Ice Tusk Wyvern, Barioth! Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Equipment Interesting Facts About Barioth Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Unknown - Superfamily: Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern - Family: Bario - Species: Barioth *Barioth is a close relative of Nargacuga. **Barioth also has a Subspecies known as Sand Barioth. **Some Barioth even fight in a similar style to Nargacuga. *Barioth is adapted for colder climates like the Tundra, Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge, Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, Polar Field, Hoarfrost Reach, and the Tundra region of the Guiding Lands. **Out of all the monsters in colder climates, Barioth is considered to be the most dangerous monster in them, the one people don't want to encounter during their travels, because of how active it is. *Barioth is known to prey on Popo and Anteka. Barioth is known for tearing the flesh of its prey, so it can go straight for the internal organs. Barioth prefers to feed on the internal organs of its prey because those parts give it more energy needed for its cold environment. *Barioth's title, Ice Tusk Wyvern (Japanese 氷牙竜), comes from its amber tusk, which is used for delivering fatal bites. From the jagged grooves on its tusk, it is able to cut through the fur or tough shell of prey with ease, leaving behind a deep cut. **Barioth is also sometimes called the White Knight, as well as the Swift Knight (Japanese 迅速の騎士), from it resembling a legendary knight that once stood in the tundra. *Despite being a quadruped, Barioth's flying abilities are comparable to some other Flying Wyverns like Rathalos. Unlike other quadruped Flying Wyverns, Barioth has full use of its wings in flight and doesn't seem to glide for long distances like others in that group. It can even pull off some amazing attacks while flying as well. *Inside of Barioth's body is a frost sac that contains a cold liquid that can freeze prey in an instant. Barioth will breathe in air before spitting out the liquid. The moment that liquid touches the outside air, it will become a blanket of ice. As Barioth breaths in the air, its lungs and frost sac will contract, forming a spiraling current of air, and once fired from its mouth the projectile will turn into an icy tornado. It uses this breath-based attack to capture prey, preventing the creature from escaping its grasp. *Barioth is able to adjust its eyes to pick up a certain amount of light in its environment. During the day or in sunlight, Barioth is known to keep its eyes slightly closed to adjust the amount of light that enters them. At night or in dark caves, Barioth is known to keep its eyes wide open, causing them to reflect light and glow in the dark. *On Barioth's wings are spikes that come in many sizes and shapes. These spikes assist it in clinging to walls of ice, allowing it to perform surprise attacks while in battle, and are key to its movement in its frozen environment, preventing it from slipping on ice. **Recent studies show that these spikes are some kind of scales. *Like its spikes, Barioth's claws are used for hooking into ice as well as a weapon for capturing prey. *Covering Barioth's back is a smooth, light shell that is surprisingly strong. *Its soft pelt has excellent shock absorption properties. *A Barioth's tail is covered in hard plate and surprisingly tough to sever. *Usually, Barioth live in their own territories but males will venture into the territories of females during the breeding season. A female Barioth chooses her mate by looking at the shape of the male's tusks, which is an indicator to her whether the male is healthy and strong or weak and sick. Once the Barioth pair has mated, the pregnant female will hide in the frozen caves of her territory before eventually giving birth to two-three cubs. To keep her cubs safe, she'll hide them in the frozen caves for protection against predators and to keep them out of the elements. **Male Barioth that have lost their tusks don't have a high chance of mating with a female. Videos Monster Hunter Tri - Barioth Wii Monster Hunter 3 - Beriorosu ( Barioth ) 1 2 MHP3 HR5 Hunt a Barioth DS Solo Run 12 MH3U - Barioth G (Solo SNS) by Trade-Sy Dash Team 『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』オープニング映像 【MHXX】村★9 ベリオロス狩猟【氷海BGM似合うね】 【MHXX】G級ベリオロス 初見 パーティープレー Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Old Everwyrm Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Zinogre Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Barioth Boss Fight (Solo Longsword) Last Week If you missed last week's Monster Appreciation Week, Coral Pukei-Pukei, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs